The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kniphofia plant, botanically known as Kniphofia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Amazing Fun’.
The new Kniphofia originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in 1998 of two unnamed proprietary seedling selections of Kniphofia hybrida, not patented. The new Kniphofia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands in 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kniphofia plant by vegetative divisions in a controlled environment in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands since 2001 has shown that the unique features of this new Kniphofia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.